Enslaved No More
by darkumbreon115
Summary: This creepypasta is about a kid who went over to play some Pokémon Diamond with his friend. What happened during that time left a burning message for life. WARNING: If you hate creepypasta's or don't like horror, back away from this story... still here? Ok, let's begin.


A Pokémon Creepypasta by: darkumbreon115

It was a bright afternoon when I got a phone call from my good phone, Luke. "Hello" I replied. "Hey, do you wanna come over for a game of Pokémon, man" my friend asked. "Which one" I replied right back with a smile on my face, knowing that every time he invited me over for a match, I won. "Diamond and Pearl" he commented. "I'll be right over" I told him as I hung up the phone.

It was a good ten minute bike ride to his place. On the way there, I was thinking over what strategy to use this time. _Should I use my sweeper team again this time?_ I thought to myself. I decided to use my Defensive team this time. I arrived at my friend's place, with Luke greeting me at his front gate, as always. "That was quick" he said with a taunting smile. "Yeah, you know how traffic is on Saturdays" I replied with a chuckle. "Ready to lose this time" he mocked. "Ready when you're ready to eat my dust" I fired back.

We both went to the basement, where we always held our matches on the weekends. It seems like I was there every single weekend. "I'll be right back" Luke told me as he ran to get his ds. I went and had a seat at my spot that I claimed since the first match, and that was many months ago. I grabbed my ds out of my backpack that I brought along, and turned it on. The game popped out right away on my menu of my DSI home. I clicked on it to start the game up.

Everything went just like it should: my friend is grabbing my ds while I got mine at the ready so I can have my team all set before he showed up for the challenge. This always happened when I came over. I clicked on my continue file and my character shows up where I last saved: the Pokémon Centre in Eterna City. I always saved there before I turned off my game. I went to the PC to get my Pokémon ready.

After the PC was turned on and went to my Pokémon storage part, I noticed something was a little off. I just couldn't put my finger on what it was. When my Pokémon storage opened up, I was shocked to see what I saw. The boxes were empty! _That's odd,_ I told myself. I nervously checked my boxes and nothing was in there. The only Pokémon I had left were in my party. The only Pokémon that was in there was my starter, Infernape. When I checked his summary, the message it told me about him was shocking: Infernape seems upset about something…

I had enough. I got out of the PC and walked outside of the Pokémon Centre when my Infernape came out of its Pokeball! Text shows up on my screen, clearly coming from my Infernape: **We are not your slaves no longer! **What was going on here? I have never seen anything like this. Suddenly my screen went black.

I checked to see if I turned off the power by accident. Turns out, I didn't. The light was still on, indicating that it was still on. I was paralyzed in my fear of what the hell just happened. My screen returns but this time, my character was lying in the grass, same spot as before. I was terrified of what I saw, other than my character.

The entire city was on fire, dead bodies everywhere, no Pokémon to be seen. I continued to walk around for any sign of…well, ANYONE! I went to check the Pokémon Centre one more time. At the doors, was the Infernape. I clicked on him and an exclamation mark came over his head. He turned around and more text appeared: **So, you have awaken. Have you come to try to enslave us again?** A yes or no option came up. I was severely confused. I hit the no option. **YOU'RE LYING! You are just like the rest of them! **The Infernape looked towards the bodies on the left side of the screen. **For too long, your kind have tried to enslave our kind. But no more!** The Infernape turned to my character. **Now, it's time for you to join your kind…** Join your kind? What?

Next thing I know, my character was in front of the Infernape. The Infernape raised it's head with red beams being glowed from his mouth. I knew that he was gonna use Flamethrower on my character, so I tried to turn off my ds to save him. It was like as if the power button was not working. Infernape unleashed his attack on my character, leaving him to burn. After a minute of my character burning, my ds faded to nothing but a black screen.

After, some text showed up in fire red: **We will not be enslaved anymore by your kind.** After the text was shown for about 5 seconds after it all showed up, the text faded. Last thing I saw on my screen before the ds turned off was the face of the Infernape. It's face was covered in blood from the people he killed and it's flame was still going on it's head. It was a horrific scene.

"Hey, I found my ds" my friend exclaimed with joy. After thinking about it, I only could say with horror in my voice "Let's just play Black Ops instead".


End file.
